The Other Little Soldier
by animeyaoiwriter
Summary: i revised the story so you guys would get confused! dilandau has to go and fight in the warlike in the series and his youngest daughter doesn't understand why. based on Josh.G's The Other Little Solider R&R dilly dies in this


The Other Little Solider  
A/n: Josh Gracin's Song The Other Little Solider inspired this  
Escaflowne Songfic  
Disclaimer: I Don't Own Escaflowne or Josh's Song I own Dilandau's Daughter, Valoria Myra Albatou, she is my character don't take her a wayfrom me!  
_  
-He used to play in daddy's uniform with the stripes across the sleeves and he knew when he was all grown up what he was gonna be- _

Valoria had her daddy's dragonslayer uniform on pretending to hunt down the dragon and she also pretended to have her own team of Dragonslayers. She also made up her mind to become the first female Captain of the Dragonslayers when she was old an enough.

-_He used to ambush every careless cat or dog that had the nerve to cross battle lines that he had drawn- _

"Prepare to face my army of Dragonslayers," she grin to a cat, coming to get some food, and glared like her dad and the cat ran away she also pretend to burn down cities like her dad and would say his famous words "BURN!!! BURN!!" and she would sometimes laugh like him "Valoria!" her mom cried out. Valoria only smiled at her mom and took off her dad's gloves off* and hugged her mom as her dad watched his little 5 year old played. She smiled at her daddy, who was standing behind Celena. Dilandau removed his tiara from her forehead than kissed his Daughter's forehead than put back on his own forehead.

_-And even though he didn't know what his dad was fighting for he was proud to be the other little solider in this war_ -

Valoria never really understand why her daddy and the Dragonslayers hunted the dragon called Escaflowne. She always asked the Dragonslayers but they always say, "You'll understand when you're older" but at night she would dream about fighting the dragon with her dad standing by her

-_The phone rang in the middle of the night when they called his dad to go-_

Dilandau woke up each of the Dragonslayers and told them that Emperor Dornkirk found the location of the Dragon without question each of the dragonslayer got dressed and he thought about the hardest thing to do telling his wife and 5year old

-_Kiss him and his mom good-bye he said "God, I love you both"-_

By that the time came for him to say goodbye he was fully dressed in his dragonslayer uniform. Celena kissed him very passionately knowing he may not return, "I love you very much and you are the only woman that tamed me and my hatred towards others"* Dilandau said with another passionate kiss. Valoria cried and hugged her daddy securely and told her that it will be okay "my little dragonslayer, I will be with you and your mom in spirit and the dragonslayer and I will watch over you as you grow" Valoria kissed her daddy one last time.

-_Now I know that its a lot to ask of such a little man but hold the fort and I'll be home as quickly-_

_ as I can_ Celena hugged each dragonslayer and told them to be careful as well her husband and Valoria hugged them too. A couple of mouths passed and still neither sigh nor word of Dilandau or the Dragonslayers Valoria was now a little 6 year old still praying to the Gods to bring back her Daddy and the Dragonslayers back home.

-_Repeat chorus- a wall could not begin to hold all the names of all the kids who gave the greatest sacrifice that any child could give--_

One night a Zaibach soldier came to Celena's house and knocked on the door when Celena came to answer the door the bowed his head and said "Miss Celena Albatou im sadly here to report that your Husband, Dilandau Albatou commander of the dragonslayer died on the battlefield along with the all 6 Dragonslayers im sorry about your lost" Celena nodded and closed the door and picked up her daughter, who was half asleep and took her up to her room and Valoria said in her dream "is daddy and the dragonslayer gonna come back?" Celena's teardrop fell on her little girl's forehead and sadly replied, "No sweetheart h-he's isn't coming back" and fell asleep by her daughter's side.

-_It was the first time he'd ever seen a flag up that close and he watched them as they folded it so careful and so slow- _

Celena and Valoria stood there quietly as they said there about Dilandau and the Dragonslayers* Valoria watched as the other soldiers fold the Zaibach flag so slowly and carefully and she wondered why they were doing it she only knew that the soldiers only did that if a commander or a soldier died. Valoria looks up at her mom and saw a tears running down her face she tugged on her mom's dress and whispered, "Is daddy and the Dragonslayers gone?" Celena nodded yes to her crying 6 year old than kissed on the top of her head and said "everything will be ok Valoria your dad and the Dragonslayers will be watching you and he wouldn't want you to cry but just be happy but you can be sad for him too."

-_As they gave it to his mother he knew what he should do he raised his little hand and have his dad one last salute-_

Valoria wiped her tears as the solider gave Celena the Zaibach flag she smiled and said thank you Valoria looked up at the sky and smiled and said to herself, "Daddy, Gatti, Dalet, Chesta, Miguel, Viole and Gumiel this is for you" she saluted as the rest of the soldiers did the same and said to her mom that I will make daddy and the dragonslayer happy by being the best captain of the Dragonslayers and the best little girl to you mommy! Than she smiled just like her dad and hugged her mom and could make out the angels of her daddy and the dragonslayer and they all smiled at her as she hugged her mom!

-Owari-

* I don't know if he can take off the gloves I'm not sure ;)  
-in other words made him kindhearted but still but tough in battle  
- the other people in Zaibach Celena and Valoria said their words already

A/n Please be gentle and don't flame me as much you can correct me if miss any mistakes but PLEASE don't just say this fic sucked you are a bad writer! I will cry ;-; R&R thanks!


End file.
